Harry's Little Helper
by ajzcourage
Summary: Yeah, my title sucks big time. New girl likes Harry...new girl kisses George...secrets in girls life...may help destroy Voldemort...better summary inside. Maybe the rating will change..I dunno...maybe some RWHG in later chapters.


First and foremost....NO I don't own Harry Potter, any names and or places in the books...believe me....if I did I wouldn't be as broke as I am. The plot is all mine....you hear me MINE!!!!  
  
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts. She has a crush on everybody's favorite sixth year. (a.k.a. Harry) Problem being, she's a first year student. Going against everything, Harry begins to fall in love with the beautiful young girl. But, will he still love her as much when he finds out she's been caught making out with George??? Plus, does her family hold a secret that could help destroy Voldemort?? PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!!! smiles sweetly  
  
Chapter 1: You Can Live, But You Can't Hide  
  
As the last of the sunlight left the late August sky, his eyes looked towards the house. One of the only places he felt completely safe from everything.  
  
'How can my life get any better?', he thought to himself as he watched three red headed boys laugh at their only sister, who was lagging behind.  
  
"Harry, mum says come in for dinner", his best friend called to him from the doorway.  
  
Harry grabbed him broom and ran down the hill to The Burrow. The Burrow of course being his second favorite place to be, Hogwarts, being number one.  
  
After spending so much time with the Weasley family, Harry had begun to feel like a member of the family. They treated him like he were one of the seven children they already had. Harry, of course though, never had their red hair.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Ron went upstairs to get ready for bed. They needed their sleep, school started tomorrow and it would be a long train ride back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Can you believe it? We are gonna be sixth years now! I'm surprised we made it this far without being killed", Ron rambled as he changed his clothes.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, but hey...one more year after this and we graduate from Hogwarts. It seems like only last week I was turning eleven, finding out I'm a wizard, meeting you, and beginning school", Harry smiled at his friend, who has climbed under him Chudley Cannon bedsspread.  
  
"I hope Hermione had a good summer. I mean, we didn't even get to see her when we went to Diagon Alley. She's probably still to wrapped up with Vicky to miss us too much anyways." Ron gave a sort of snarl at the end of his sentence.  
  
Harry looked at him. Ron just smiled, a bit embarrassed, and gave a nervous laugh.  
  
Before either of the boys could say another word, the voice of Mrs. Weasley reached their ears. "Harry, Ron, and Ginny, I want you all asleep right now! I want you all rested for your first day back."  
  
Harry looked over at Ron again before laying his head down. "Night, Ron."  
  
"Night, Harry."  
  
That night, Harry's dreams were anything but peaceful. It seemed that no matter how many times Harry woke up, each time he closed his eyes, all he could see was a tall, dark haired man falling. Always falling. Each time, Harry tried to save the man, but he could never get close enough. Something was always preventing him from getting too close. Never allowing him to help the poor man. No one else even seemed to noticed this man falling.  
  
At last, just before dawn broke, Harry reached the man. Only to miss his fingertips by inches. Though, finally, Harry saw the man's face.  
  
"Harry! Get up! Breakfast is ready and on the table waiting", Ron's voice woke him quickly.  
  
Breathing heavily, Harry ran his fingers through his already messy hair. He couldn't believe it. Twice. Twice was he not able to do anything. Twice he had to watch this happen.  
  
"What's the matter? Hey Harry, what's wrong?", Ron stared at him quizzically. "Are you alright, mate?"  
  
Harry just stared back at Ron, slowly shaking his head. "I still couldn't help him Ron. I tried my hardest to save him, but it was no use. I had to watch him fall, over and over. Never being able to save him."  
  
Ron tilted his head to the side a little, "Who Harry? Who couldn't you save?"  
  
Harry got to his feet and stumbled towards his waiting clothes. 'What a great way to begin a new school term', Harry thought bitterly.  
  
Realizing he had yet to answer Ron, Harry mumbled something that sounded a lot like cereal.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Harry looked towards the sunlit window and said in sad, flat tone,"Sirius."  
  
I welcome all comments....but please try to be nice. This is my first HP fanfic. Thanks for reading....luv ya...bye now! 


End file.
